The Secret Files of Hermione Granger
by Graceful1
Summary: When Hermione gets a laptop for her 5th year, Everything at Hogwarts changes and leaves her with some unexpected results!
1. The Laptop

The Secret Files of Hermione Granger.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling thought of these characters, I did not. So therefore I do not own them, she does! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger awoke one Saturday morning to have her parents, waiting paitently for her to get up. "Mum, Dad what are you doing on my bed?" Hermione asked. "Well, we were waiting for you to get up Hermione dear,"said her Mum, "We have a surprise for you." And they handed her a flat package. Hermione opened it to find a brand new laptop computer. "We've taken it to Diagon Alley to make it so it will work while you're at Hogwarts". Said Hermione's Father. "Ohmigoodness! Look at the time! "Hermione's Mum screeched, "WE have to get to work now or else we'll be late. Take Care Hermione, and please, keep that cat of yours aways from those mousetraps! We'll see you at 5:00. Bye!!!" And with that Hermione's Mum and Dad went downstairs and out the door. Once they were gone, Hermione let out a shriek of delight, and Plugged in her computer, noticing at once all the great software there was: A makeover game, a house designer, even a magic calculator for Arithmacy! Hermione explored the computer a bit and found a secret Journal Keeper with password protection. She made up her own password and logged in to do some testing.  
  
~Entry number one~  
  
Date: Saturday Augest 1 2003.  
  
Subject: Laptop.  
  
Oh my goodness, this is so cool. Mum and Dad are the best! I can now record my frivolous thoughts in here, And do school work! Plus I can bring it to Hogwarts and do homework on it too. This computer is great. If only it was school time already. -sigh- Only another month left! Crookshanks I think is excited to go back too! Anyways, I better get off and do the last of my homework, only a potions essay to do left. ~Hermione  
  
With a triumphant finish, Hermione logged off and shut down her computer. After she fed Crookshanks and sighed. "I wish Ron and Harry were here, they'd make the summer a lot more enjoyable". Just then an owl flew down. It was Errol. Hermione opened the note that Ron had hastily scribbled and read it's messy print:  
  
Dear Hermione:  
  
It is Ron. I was wondering (and my mum was too) if you would like to spend the rest of the summer with us. Harry wants too but is unsure because of the muggles. Hopefully I will see you, Ron.  
  
Hermione Scribbled back a reply once her parents got home.  
  
Dear Ron: Mum and Dad say it's fine for me to go. I'm going to use Floo powder to get to your house. At 12:00 I'll be there. Hopefully Harry can come. Hermione.  
  
She tied the letter to Errol's Leg and sent him off. "Even though I want Harry there, I'd be fun to have Ron all to myself" she thought. Then Hermione went downstairs, ate dinner then packed her school supplies, computer and everything else she needed for school, and went to bed looking very much forward to tomarrow. 


	2. Arriving at the Weasleys

*Sorry to all the Hermione and Harry fans, but they are not meant for each other. Disclaimer: J.K Rowling thought of these characters, I did not. So therefore I do not own them, she does! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke the next morning at about 10:00 in the morning and saw a note on her dresser from her parents saying that the extra Floo powder was in the cupboard in the kitchen. So With that Hermione got dressed and headed downstairs to have a bite of toast before heading off for the Weasley's house. She put her trunk in the fireplace and put the laptop inside it. She'd write another entry at the Weasley's house after Ron's dad had raved over it enough. "Well, I'd better wake Crookshanks, it's nearly time for us to go!" she said outloud. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks' Muggle cage and Wicker Basket then called him over. "Crookshanks, time for us to leave" she said aloud, and instantly Crookshanks came to her side. She petted him and put him inside his Muggle Cage (with his chew-toy mouse) and locked the cage firmly. Then she stepped inside the fireplace with her watch reading 11:59, put one hand on her trunk and the cage (and wicker basket), grabbed some Floo power and said quite cheerily: "The Burrow". And away she went..  
  
"Hermione dear, let me help you out of that fireplace" it was Mrs.Weasley. "Thanks, Mrs.Weasley, am I in time for lunch?" she asked. "Yes of course, you're always on time Hermione, and lunch will be on its way!" she replied. Hermione brushed off the dust from the fireplace and stood up into the Weasley's Kitchen. She took her trunk out from the fireplace and dusted it off. Crookshanks' cage was next. He was trying to claw his way out, but Hermione calmed him down and he fell asleep. "You can put those in Ginny's Room, Dear, you'll be staying with her. "said Mrs.Weasley. So Hermione grabbed her things and was just about to get started when Ron bursted into the room. "Hey Hermione, and he blushed slightly; want me to help carry your things?" "Now THAT's being a gentleman Ronald" said Mrs.Weasley ,"wasn't it just yesterday you, Fred, and George were having a belching contest?" "MUM!!"said Ron blushing redder now. "Come on Ron" said Hermione. And off they went.  
  
Ginny met them at her door grinning. "Hey Hermione, I'm ever so glad you came to stay with us! What's that?" Hermione's Laptop was poking out of her trunk. "oh Ginny it's a laptop computer, and it's MAGICAL!" "I think my dad mentioned to us about those once, one of his daily rantings on them" They where giggling until Hermione turned on the Makeover game and started doing them up in the same wigs and crazy outfits. By the end of that they were both wearing a clownsuit and indentical blonde wigs with matching rubber ducky headpieces. By the time Mr. Weasley came home, they were rolling on the floor laughing. Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner and Ron brushed Hermione's shoulder on the way to the kitchen. 


End file.
